Miro sobre los muertos
by cjkyuubi
Summary: “I look upon the dead.” Not everything is as it seems. Trust no one but yourself. Once betrayed, revenge will consume your soul. you will hate them, spite them, aim to kill them. but sometimes revenge is harder to take it will test your limit of humanity
1. Chapter 1

Fire raged all throughout the village, people were screaming and dying everywhere you went. A hazy darkness had consumed the skies and fear had bled through the streets. Explosions rocked the village every which way. The noise of battle was everywhere, and in the very middle of the hellish chaos was a girl with red hair and frightened eyes.

She was scared for her life. This had never happened. The village was never in this condition, not even when the Kyuubi attacked. There was someone in front of her shaking her, trying to snap her out of her fear stricken state. She could vaguely hear her name being called over and over again.

She was barely out of her stupor long enough to see the person in front of her explode in a mess of blood.

Her eyes widened and she screamed in fear. She fell down, trying to crawl away from the thing that just attacked the person trying to help her.

This… _thing_ strode over to her slowly, red eyes of the devil looking through to her very soul.

"In time, this will all be…." He spoke in a demonic raspy voice. As he paused in his words, so did everything around him.

"**REALITY!!**" he screamed as everything was pulled into a fiery tornado before exploding. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs….

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Namikaze Taki, daughter of the Yondaime Hokage and holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, woke screaming and scared out of her mind. She looked franticly around the room, seeing if anyone was there. There was a loud knock at the door that jolted her body as if struck and grab the kunai under her pillow. As the door opened she tensed, ready to kill whoever or whatever came through the door.

"Taki, are you al—aaaahhhh!" a mans voice started before having to dodge the sharp projectile thrown at him.

Taki's eyes widened a tad as she realized who she just threw the kunai at. "nii-san!" she exclaimed.

Said person had an annoyed tick on his forehead at nearly being killed, but as he looked at her, his annoyance was replaced with worry as he saw her state of being. "I heard you yelling, so I came to check on you. I'm glad I did to, you don't look so great Taki, what happened?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

Taki looked somewhat peeved at his statement, but you couldn't tell because of the fear and worry that consumed her body language. "I'm 12 years old now, you don't need to come running every time I have a nightmare ya know." She said, trying to redirect the conversation before it began.

"While that is true, I know you would rather have someone come and check on you than nobody, and mom and dad ain't gonna help with all the work they need to get done, they're way to tired to ever wake up and come get you, that and they think your old enough to console yourself." Her brother said, his tone showed a brotherly protection in it that Taki always heard from him.

"Che, they're right you know, I'm old enough, I'm fine." She said, trying to sound confident so he would leave. She didn't want to talk about her nightmare.

"Tell me, what happened?" he said softly, ignoring her previous statement completely.

Taki looked away from him before she spoke, "the village was burning, everyone was dying, and some _thing_ was the cause of it. I couldn't really see its body, but its eyes were more sinister than that of that damn fox. He said that what was happening would become real. I… I'm not sure what to do." She had confusion and fear in her voice.

"It's ok Taki, nothing like that would ever happen here, I promise." Her bother said as he smiled.

She looked at him, and slowly a small smile crept upon her face. Her brother seeing her look better walked towards the door to leave. As he opened the door Taki spoke to him quietly, "thanks nii-san"

"anytime, that's why I'm here." He smiled as he left.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Well, this is the first chapter. Yeah I know it's short and not really good, nor really tell you much, but maybe someone will keep reading .. as always, plz R&R

to anyone wondering about my other story, I'm not sure if I wanna continue it. I had 3 really long and good chapters that progressed the story, but computer crashed and since I didn't have it on any back up, when I got my comp fixed, they were gone and unretrievable. So I kinda lost alotta motivation for it. If I do update it'll be good though :P


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere dark and hidden from the world, 10 shady figures loomed inside.

"Why are we here exactly?" one of the figures asked.

"Yeah, I mean, the three of them aren't here, and I doubt their gonna show up at all," Said a second figure.

"Quiet," Said a third figure, "he has left plans with me in which we are supposed to follow."

"Why can't he just give it to us ourselves?" asked the first figure, obviously annoyed.

"You would do best not to imply anything here _boy_, there are many here who are more powerful than you and most loyal to him. You might end up losing that tongue of yours," Said the third figure in a commanding tone.

The first figure remained silent, knowing such threat would be enacted. No one showed disrespect, ever.

"Now," the third figure continued, "he has asked us to get ready, soon we will move against them. He has given us a six month period to prepare ourselves. You know what you need to do, now get to work. I don't want him disappointed, to much planning has gone into this for someone to screw up now." He then flickered out, showing he was a hologram. The others followed suite, knowing that they would need all that time to prepare for what is to come. They would _not _accept any failure, they couldn't afford it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Taki woke up, this time naturally without nightmares. She slowly opened an eye and turned to face her clock. 6:45 a.m. she groaned. She really didn't want to get out of bed. But despite that, she slowly slid her body off her bed till her feet hit the floor. She stood up and slowly walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take a nice shower. And unfortunately, that is exactly the time when her 'best friend' decided to annoy her…… again.

"**Hey kit…. Kiiittt…. KIT!"**

"_What do you want now?"_ Taki thought, damming her tenant for being so aggravating.

"**Many, many thing, most of which you couldn't do." **He said laughing slightly as he lost himself in his thoughts for a moment.

"_Dammit Kyuubi, if you don't have anything to ask or tell me, shut up!"_ she thought angrily as she cut the connection between the two of them. She never knew how or why, but the damn fox had been able to communicate with her for the past 6 years. At first it scared her but over the years she got used to him, so now he was just annoying to say only a little bit.

She sighed. The fox really grated her nerves. She decided not to think about him anymore and she jumped in the scalding water. She was in there only long enough to soap and shampoo. She got out and got dressed, adorning black pants, black battle boots, a tight blood red shirt, black gloves that had a metal plate on the back of the hand with the leaf symbol, and a black Konoha headband, signifying her as a shinobi of the leaf.

She was excited. Why was she excited? Well, she just graduated from the academy and is getting her team today. She was very excited.

She went downstairs to eat before leaving. As she entered the kitchen she saw her brother, her father and mother already eating.

"Hurry up Taki or there won't be anything left for you to eat." Her brother said, making her parents turn to her. As they looked her over they smiled.

"you look so nice Taki. We're so happy for you" her mother said smiling.

"you make me proud as a father" her father said.

She smiled happily. She didn't get much praise from her family. Her father was always busy; being Hokage has its down sides in spades, her mother despite being older than most was still in the shinobi forces and was an anbu captain. She was hardly ever home and if she was it wasn't for long or she was too tired to really talk to Taki much.

As she turned to her brother she could see he was proud of her and was happy for her as well. The two of them were very close as siblings. He was a special jonin, so he didn't do very hard and long missions constantly, so he was home a good portion of the time. He was the one who usually picked her up from the academy, he was the one who played with her when she was little, it was him who always comforted her when she had nightmares, he always helped her if she was having any sort of problem. In many ways, he was more a father to her than her actual father was. But she couldn't really blame him, he tried and makes efforts all the time, but he still has just too much work.

"Eat up Taki; you don't want to be late for your team assignments." Her brother said in a slightly teasing voice.

Taki nodded and sat down. They ate in relative silence. It was what they did.

Taki finished up quicker than usual, anticipation obvious.

"I'm gonna leave now so I can get there early. Bye!" she said happily as she left.

The other three just sighed at her excitement. She hardly ever got excited, but when she did she was a completely different person.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hatake Kakashi was not a happy camper at the moment. The reason for his disgruntlement was the fact that he Hokage, his former sensei, had told him he'll be teaching his daughter Taki, the Uchiha kid, and the Hyuuga heir. He was pissed off. He didn't want two stuck up snobby people who's clans were rivals near him, let alone having to deal with them till' they got chunin. Taki he could deal with, she was a nice kid, he knew her fairly well, she didn't mind him being that late, and she didn't care that he was lazy and read icha icha. But still, he hated teaching, and he knew he _had_ to pass this team; otherwise he'll be facing an angry Hyuuga clan, a very annoyed and slightly pissed off Namikaze clan, and the council because of the Uchiha kid. Nope, today was defiantly not his day.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Heres the second chapter. Yeah, it's short and not very good, but I have grand plans in the future. It'll be a long story that I hope will be satisfactory to people. I'll try to update quickly. (btw, I generally write shorter chapters. What can I say, I can write scenes better than whole sections :P) as always, plz R&R.

~CJkyuubi


	3. Chapter 3

Taki was pissed off. Why was she pissed off? Her team consisted of the two most arrogant and snobby people she knew, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata. Her sensei was to be Kakashi, which she supposed wasn't all too bad. But still, she knew that he would be forced to train Sasuke as he's 'the last Uchiha'. Damn the council.

She glanced over at Sasuke at the window side of the class. Unlike most girls, she didn't fawn over Sasuke because he was and Uchiha or that he was strong. Though, she would admit he was hot, that's all he had going for him. His personality was shit. His fighting skills were good for a genin, but she could beat him in a fight. She had learned many skills from her family. So she basically got training from some of the strongest shinobi alive. Yup, she could beat him.

She then glanced down to Hinata who was in the first row, appearing to be meditating as they waited for their sensei to make an appearance. When they first started the academy, the two of them were friends. Hinata then was a shy and quiet girl. But after the second year in the academy, her father broke that shell and she became the heiress he had always wanted. Now she was a regular Hyuuga snob, well, mostly. She didn't overestimate herself, she knew her limitations, but that didn't mean she was still stronger than most.

Taki sighed, her genin years were defiantly not going to be as fun as she hoped, but long and annoying. Oh how she hated karma.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Look son, I know that I just sprung this on you, but at least consider it. They all need protection and you're the top candidate," the Yondaime spoke to his son sitting across his desk, next to him was Kakashi.

"I know, but I'm just not the teaching type of person. Plus, Kakashi alone should be enough to protect them should anything happen. And even though their genin, they aren't to be taken lightly. Sasuke is a highly skilled genin, clan scrolls helped him a lot and some light training before the massacre. Hinata is the Hyuuga heiress, therefore has the best training one could ask for. And Taki ain't no pushover. She might not have gotten exclusive training from us that much, but I've left her tips and hints to help her improve. They don't need two sensei's to manage them." He said looking somewhat serious, but the other two knew his attitude was far from it at the moment. He was being lazy and just didn't want to have to do more work than what he did normally.

"Look, this team consists of three of the biggest clan heirs. It's a very easy target for different villages to wreck retribution or attack us. Iwa has been wanting Namikaze blood for a long time. They would gladly take Taki, and killing off the last Uchiha would weaken us more, and they could sell the Hyuuga heir to Kumo for a good price. Your one of the strongest shinobi we have, help them. Plus, teaching would be a lot easier. Council is forcing me to train Sasuke exclusively as to awaken the sharingan and train him to use it right. The Hyuuga clan will train their own, and that leaves Taki with no one to train her. Your parents are always busy, she can't train with them. Help us all out and just join us." Kakashi said, desperate to convince him, he didn't want to deal with that team on his own.

He sat and thought for a minute before he sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll do this, if only for Taki." He said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Naruto." The Hokage said with a smile on his face.

Naruto turned to him before waving him off as a 'yeah, yeah' sorta thing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After three long hours waiting in the room of quiet tension and awkwardness, Taki looked up to see the door finally opening, revealing a masked person who had his headband covering one eye. She sighed '_at least he's here now'_ she thought.

"Team 7?" the man asked, although he didn't seem very interested. His response was two glares from the nobilities and a look that clearly said 'finally'. "meet me on the roof." Was all he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The three genin walked to the roof the meet their sensei.

When they got there, two of the three raised an eyebrow at seeing someone else there with their sensei, the third was surprised and wondering why her brother was there.

"ah, you're here, good," Kakashi said as he eyed the three genin," since there are certain circumstances regarding this team, you will have two sensei's instead of one. Now, let us introduce ourselves. Your likes, dislike, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Hinata said as she eyed both of them.

"Fair enough. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…. Well I have lots of hobbies" he said as he eye smiled.

The three genin sweat dropped at this introduction. Than they looked expectantly at their other sensei, thinking he'd introduce himself after Kakashi… Only to wait five minute for nothing. Hinata and Sasuke were annoyed. Hinata decided to ask… again.

"And what about you?" she said pointing towards the other one expectantly.

"If you want to know someone, it is polite to tell them about you first. And here I thought that nobility had manners. Sheesh, was I wrong." He said, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched anger cross the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's face at them being insulted.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I like my clan, and I dislike all those who think otherwise," at which she glared at her sensei, who seemed not to notice, "my hobbies are training and watching the political debates my father partake in. my dreams for the future is to be the strongest Hyuuga ever." She said coldly. Both her sensei's raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. There's not many things I like, and many things I dislike. My hobbies are training. And my dream, no ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." He said coldly, looking at his sensei's.

They merely raised an eyebrow.

Seeing her teammates introduce themselves, she knew it was her turn.

"I'm Namikaze Taki. I like my family and training. I dislike people who treat me like royalty, my hobbies include training, reading, and annoying the Hokage," at which she snickered slightly, "and my dreams for the future is to be the greatest shinobi ever!" she was smiling widely at the end.

"All right, my turn I suppose. I'm Namikaze Naruto," at which Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened, "I like many things, and have some dislikes. My dreams for the future…? Well I have lots of hobbies." He said, eye smiling at the end…

Making the three genin sweat drop as that was basically what Kakashi had said.

"meet us at training grounds 7 tomorrow at 8:30." Naruto said before he and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

The three genin looked at each other before shrugging and walking in different directions, not knowing the next few days would suck for them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Well, that's the new chapt. Yeah, I know I suck at updates .

Well, as always please R&R, authors fuel ya know ^.^

CJkyuubi~


	4. Chapter 4

Taki woke up slowly, glancing at her clock, seeing the bright red numbers shine a horrible 6:00 A.M. she sighed but slowly rolled out of bed. Grabbing her towel off a chair in her room, she exited her bedroom to the hall to use the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, she failed to see two figures near her as she was about to enter the bathroom. Now, it usually wouldn't really matter, except the figures were her brother and sensei Kakashi.

-Cough-

That caught her attention as she looked to the side, still in a trance of sleepiness.

"hm?" was all she voiced as she rubbed her eyes.

"Taki, what are you doing up and about this early in the morning?" that was Naruto she heard.

"Shower" was all she said as she moved to the shower room before she looked back, seeing her other sensei. Now, normally she wouldn't care, Kakashi has been at her house this early before. But what was bad was the fact that she was still in her sleeping wear, which only consisted of a bra and panties today. She glanced between the two men, looked down, glanced back up, blushed madly, and raced into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto chuckled a bit, which got a very _loud_ reaction from his little sister.

"NII-SAN! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" was what he heard before the noise of running water was heard.

He glanced at Kakashi, who was reading his little orange book, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

"Let's go." Was all he said as both simply disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit nii-san, why would you do that!" Taki raged a bit as she took her shower. Naruto has seen her like that before, she doesn't really care. I mean, he's her brother. But having Kakashi there is what made it embarrassing. And knowing Kakashi, there was no doubt in her mind that he would tease her about it for a long time.

"**Heh, foolish human. There is nothing to be upset about, he saw nothing that should cause such a reaction."**

'_Shut up fuzzball! This is not the time for comments from the peanut gallery.'_ Taki said mentally.

"**Oh? Tell me, why are you so angry over something so trivial."** The Kyuubi said, amusement dripping in his voice.

'_my sensei, who is a lot older than I am, saw me in nothing but my bra and panties!'_ she yelled. This conversation was not helping her at all.

"**And? You human make seeing each other with little to no clothing into such a big deal, But if you look at any and every other species, demon or not, none wear clothes. Should that not tell you that this was nothing but over exaggeration of the human mind that has been brought on by society telling you what is right and wrong."** The Kyuubi spoke sagely. It was weird to Taki, most of the time he was annoying and usually made things harder for her. But on the off occasion he would actually _help_ her. And this was one of those off occasions.

'_I guess…'_ Taki sighed.

"**Plus, I've seen you without clothes plenty of times, and yet I've never heard you complain or be upset. Hmmmmm, I wonder why?"** now Kyuubi was fucking with her.

'_ERO-KITSUNE!'_ was all she yelled before cutting off the mental connection between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The members of team 7 met at the training ground at 8:00. With the only recognization of each other a nod, they waited for their sensei's to arrive. Surprisingly, to Taki at least, both Naruto and Kakashi arrived at 8:15. not wasting time, Naruto started to talk.

"Well, since we're all here, might as well tell you. You see, usually, you would have to take another test to see if you were fit to become genin, finding out the meaning of the test which would be teamwork. As you can tell since I told you that you won't be doing that." The three genin rose an eyebrow, "instead, Kakashi and I will take you on what one would call a…… training trip."

The three genin were now very confused.

"We're not going to test you, no. but instead of you three having false ideas of what the world is like, we're going to show you." Kakashi picked up.

"What do you mean?" the Uchiha asked confused.

Naruto and Kakashi both sighed.

"We're taking you out of the village, and you'll eventually be put into situations that could easily happen on a mission. Meaning, your life or theirs." Naruto said sternly.

The three genin were smart enough to know what he meant. They were going to have to kill.

"We have gotten permission from the Hokage for this training trip to take place. We have also gotten the permission of the clan head of the Hyuuga for you little miss Hinata. Seeing Sasuke has no family, the Hokage's word is all he needs. Taki goes without saying." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke's face went dark when Kakashi had said he had no family, reminding him of his ambition once again.

"Now, without further ado, let us leave." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"But nii-san, we're not packed for a training trip!" Taki exclaimed.

"I know. This is the real world here, your never prepared for anything. It's something you have to get used to Taki. Not bringing anything to pack is just one small thing you have to deal with. Now, let's go. Meet us at the north gate. If your not there within 15 minutes, we'll leave you behind and mark you as a failure and send you back to the academy." Naruto said completely serious before both he and Kakashi vanished from sight.

The three genin cursed before running as fast as they could to the north gate. They weren't about to fail before they even started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello!

New installment of miro sobre los muertos!

Yes, it's mostly just fluff, but I couldn't think of much right now and I wanted to update as not to lose my readers D:

Plus, it leaves off just before the training ark!! Yay! :D

As always, please review

~CJkyuubi


End file.
